


Kisses

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: The first kiss is an accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling awful today so thought I'd post up this fluff story cuz hey fluff.
> 
> Rereading it I don't know how to feel about it, liked it when I first wrote it but now...eh.
> 
> Hope you guys/gals/pals enjoy!

The first kiss is an accident.

They, Noctis and Gladiolus, are sparring, and it's been at least several hours by now. Not a surprise that Gladiolus trips and sends both of them into the dirt, their heads colliding and then Gladiolus' lips against Noctis. It's the most painful and pleasurable kiss Noctis has ever experienced. (So he's only kissed Luna once at her insistence but not really the point he's trying to make)

Gladiolus pulls back, licking his lips and he doesn't say anything for a second. His eyes finally settle on Noctis, a light flush graces his cheeks, but he winks and slowly stands. “Not a bad first time, huh, Charmingless?”

Noctis scoffs, and hopes the heat in his cheeks isn't visible.

 

Next, well, Noctis doesn't even know how or why.

Prompto's saying something, it's a long winded ramble and Noctis gave up listening to it a minute in, but suddenly he says, “--Kissing, and I mean I didn't know you were—I mean does the King...The point I'm trying to make is that I didn't think Princes kissed men, so I figured you know if you kissed him. You should kiss me, make it fair you know? I mean Gladiolus has all those muscles sure, but look at me.” He smiles, cute as always, his eyes squinting in that way that Noctis knows means Prompto's nervous and afraid.

“Sure.” Slips out before Noctis thinks about it.

Prompto eyes widen so far it looks painful and freezes, staring at Noctis.

Noctis rolls his eyes, and gently touches Prompto's cheek before kissing him. Soft, far softer than Gladiolus' rough lips and for a second Noctis rolls his tongue against Prompto's open lips.

Prompto whimpers and presses Noctis into the couch.

Noctis grunts, but lets Prompto take control, growing hard when Prompto slots between his thighs and bites Noctis' bottom lip.

A loud cough interrupts them. Noctis pulls away with a bitten off growl, Prompto whine sends spikes of pleasure throughout Noctis' body. He turns and glances up to see Ignis.

Ignis raises his brows at the both of them, “I hate to interrupt but the King requests your presence Noctis.”

Noctis scowls and straightens, can't help rubbing his hand against Prompto's naked arm before standing. He shifts his coat so it covers his prominent bulge and stiffly walks out. He can still feel Prompto's lips against his.

 

“So I heard you and Prompto made out right in front of poor Specs.” Gladiolus says, right as their about to eat at another ramen stand.

It's the fourth stand they've visited in the past week; Noctis regrets betting on their last spar, if Gladiolus hadn't kissed him four weeks ago, Noctis wouldn't have been distracted by Gladiolus' belly or the way his abs tensed right as he swung his sword.

“He was jealous that you got all my kisses.” Noctis wonders why he keeps saying things without first filtering them through his brain.

Gladiolus raises his brows, “One kiss, is that all your kisses? I think I deserve more.” He says and before Noctis can react Gladiolus kisses him again. It's a tight fit pressing close together against the side of the stand, and Noctis can taste the salt of the ramen against Gladiolus' lips.

Gladiolus groans and bites Noctis' lip and sucks on it.

Noctis moans and clenches his thighs around Gladiolus' waist (when did he move his legs?). He feels Gladiolus' hands on his hips and another kiss against his lips before he can catch his breath.

They get kicked out of the ramen stand but Noctis is distracted by Gladiolus' bulge pressing against his own and the kisses that keep peppering his lips.

 

Several books across the table, and not one of them is interesting enough to hold Noctis' attention.

They're all about the magic of the land, but Noctis can't get through a paragraph without growing bored of it.

Ignis at least has stopped scolding him for not doing his homework, as if he had a chance without the other two on his heels.

Gladiolus and Prompto behind Ignis' scolding is a much harder thing to ignore.

“--I don't understand why you won't respect me like the others, is it because they kiss you?” Ignis finally says, slapping his hands against the table and leaning forward.

Noctis sees it this time but after the last two he can't imagine _not_ kissing Ignis.

But Ignis just stays there, an inch between their faces. His eyes wide behind his glasses.

“Specs, don't be shy now.” Noctis smirks and grabs Ignis' neck, and kisses him softly.

Their mouths slot together so much more smoothly then Prompto or Gladiolus but maybe it's because Ignis is surprised. Either way Ignis presses back and let's out a hiccuped _moan_ and his hands cling to Noctis's shirt.

Noctis licks against Ignis' lips before sliding in and licking inside Ignis' mouth. They pull apart abruptly and Ignis flushes bright red, his mouth crimson and panting, “This is entirely inappropriate.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, and pulls Ignis' into another kiss.

Ignis moans and doesn't move away.

 

 

Later Noctis isn't surprised when Prompto and Gladiolus are both upset.

“Wait you kissed Ignis?” Prompto whines.

“I thought all your kissses were mine?” Gladiolus growls.

“You kissed Gladiolus again?” Prompto shouts.

“A hellva lot.” Gladiolus smirks.

“I dare say why don't you both just kiss him and make it fair.” Ignis says, he hasn't moved from the couch next to Noctis since they moved to Noctis' room, and his lips are swollen in a way that makes heat roll in Noctis' belly.

Gladiolus snorts, “Only if I get to kiss both of you. Noctis did say I get all the kisses.” He tugs Noctis closer and smirks.

Noctis rolls his eyes, but eagerly follows and smiles against Gladiolus' mouth.

Gladiolus kisses him again and again until Noctis grows pliant and groans with each kiss.

“Fuck that's hot. I have no problems with this arrangement.” Prompto says suddenly, breathless.

“I thought you would understand.” Ignis says shifting slightly and a hand presses against Noctis' stomach.

Noctis groans again and presses closer to Gladiolus even as Prompto's hand slips into his jeans, _No problems at all._


End file.
